


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（13）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（13）

冯豆子顿时就慌了神，急急忙忙抓了钥匙跑出去，等电梯的时候被金属门一照才发现自己只穿了条居家大裤衩，又愣愣地回去套了件外套，拿上手机揣在兜里。  
他一边等电梯一边给尤东东打电话，铃声却从家里响起——尤东东没带手机。  
时间已经过了半夜一点，小区门口的超市早就关了门。尤东东要买棒棒糖的话只能去那种24h营业的便利店。  
冯豆子一边深呼吸一边理思路，不断安慰自己尤东东只是想买个糖，应该不会出事，他马上就能找到他。  
他用手机搜了一下最近的便利店，打个车直奔过去。凌晨的便利店里连店员都昏昏欲睡，没什么精神，看到冯豆子衣衫不整匆忙跑进来还以为他是来应急买避孕套的，给他指指收银台旁边的货架。  
冯豆子看到那一排花花绿绿的愣了一下，疑惑抬头地看向店员：“人呢？”  
店员也被他问得一愣，“什么人呢？”  
冯豆子懒得跟他废话，在店里转了一圈，并没有任何发现。  
他跟店员打听，店员也说没见过尤东东这号人。  
冯豆子心里发慌，但还记得买两大盒棒棒糖拎着走了。  
店员从来没见过这个时间出来只为买棒棒糖的，给他结了账，目送这个魂不守舍的男人出了门。见他在门口走了没几步，突然跪在了地上，肩膀一耸一耸地像是在哭。  
店员不知道他发生了什么，却难以抑制自己的好奇心。深夜不打烊的便利店总是会发生很多故事。  
他跑了出去，扶起抱着一兜棒棒糖哭得涕泗横流的男人：“这位先生，你没事吧？”  
冯豆子抹抹眼泪，他还是有点不好意思在别人面前这么哭。  
店员把他搀到路边的座椅上，发现他买了棒棒糖也不吃，就看着发楞。  
店员：“……您有家人吗？给他们打个电话？或者您家在哪？我帮您叫个车？”  
冯豆子摇摇头，说自己老婆带着孩子离家出走了，因为没糖吃。  
店员听完有些莫名其妙，怎么感觉像小学生玩过家家？  
但店员的话的确给了冯豆子启发，他翻着通讯录，想了想还是给皮大聪拨了过去。  
电话一接通他就又有点控制不情绪，张口声音也带着哭腔：“姐夫……东东不见了！”

皮大聪过去经常半夜接到冯豆子的电话，十次有九次是闯了祸让他去擦屁股。但自从跟尤东东在一起之后他就安分了很多，皮大聪睡了一个多月好觉，很久没被半夜吵醒过。  
这回他看着手机上冯豆子的名字，还以为眼花了，心想这回又是怎么了？  
然而他一接通，听着冯豆子的声音就明白糟糕，果然是尤东东出事了。  
半夜的电话不能跟冯大米说，这是他们俩的约定，但皮大聪会视情节轻重来选择。  
尤东东不见了，这事可大可小。皮大聪看看时间，想了想还是决定先不告诉冯大米，告诉她也是多了一个人干着急。  
皮大聪打了车去冯豆子说的地方，远远就见他一个人抱着一袋东西坐在路灯下，影子拖得长长。皮大聪心下叹气，他有多久没看到冯豆子这样了？好像之前萌萌骗了他逃跑那回，他都没这样失魂落魄。  
冯豆子听到声音抬起头，鼻尖和眼圈都红红的。一看到皮大聪就冲过去拉住他的手，“姐夫！怎么办啊！”  
皮大聪让他别急，先说说怎么回事。冯豆子一五一十地说了，末了也很不理解，“我以为他闹着玩的，谁会大半夜突然想吃棒棒糖啊！”  
皮大聪拍拍他，“怀孕的人的确会突然就想吃一样东西，吃不到他会心慌难受。”  
“那我之前又不知道……唉，现在也别说这些了，姐夫你说该怎么办啊？都这么晚了他没来买棒棒糖能去哪啊？”  
皮大聪安慰道：“也许没来这家店呢？我们去别的店看看。”  
两个人拦了车，问遍了附近的另外三家24h便利店，店员都说没有看到来买棒棒糖的年轻人。  
再远的地方更不可能，尤东东这时候出来，打车的话就算是司机故意绕路也不会跨区走太远。皮大聪看着冯豆子每到一家店就更失望一点的样子也十分心疼，但眼下确实是找不到人，他也想不到什么更好的办法。  
“豆子，你给东东打过电话了吗？”  
“打了，刚出门就打了，他没带手机。”  
现在出门大部分都是移动支付，尤东东既然没带手机，“那他身上有钱吗？”皮大聪问。  
冯豆子想了想，这他还真不知道。  
如果没带手机身上钱也不多，别说买棒棒糖，他连车可能都打不到。  
“他不会傻到走着去找便利店吧？”最近的便利店离他家也要好几公里呢。  
怀孕中的人会干出什么事还真不好说，皮大聪也不能确定，却还是安慰他道，“应该不会吧……不过我们这一路打车都没注意看外面，要不我们再回去，这次叫司机开慢点，留意一下路边。”  
冯豆子点点头，按照原路返回，到最开始那家店的时候又下车问了一下，店员还是说除了他没人来买棒棒糖。  
出租车上冯豆子紧握的手指节发青，他不信尤东东就这样跑了，着急到极致反而冷静了下来，他思考片刻，回头跟皮大聪说，“姐夫，我得下车找，要不你先回去吧。”  
皮大聪哪能让冯豆子这个状态一个人在外面，坚持要陪他一起。  
他们从便利店一路走回他家小区，各种岔路小路都看了，半夜的马路上车都很少，根本就没有一丁点尤东东的影子，冯豆子甚至没有闻到附近有尤东东的味道。  
冯豆子强提着的一口气眼看就要散尽，他掏出手机就要报警。  
皮大聪见状连忙拦着：“豆子，你冷静点，东东失踪还没到两个小时，警察根本不会立案的。”  
“姐夫！你让我怎么冷静！这么晚了他一个人跑出来，到处都找不到，他还怀着孩子，万一……万一……”  
冯豆子不管不顾冲皮大聪吼起来，说着说着又红了眼圈，说不下去。“万一”后面能接续的可能性太多，而他一个都不希望发生。  
皮大聪也没怪他突然情绪激动，只是理解地抱了抱他，“都到门口了，先回家看看吧。也许东东发现身上没钱，就直接回去了呢。如果真的……”皮大聪也不知道该怎么接后面的话，“如果真没在家，天亮了姐夫陪你去报案。”  
冯豆子也别无他法，抹了把脸，接受了皮大聪的建议：“谢谢姐夫。”  
皮大聪鼻子也有些酸，“跟我你还客气啥。”

这边两个人急得团团转，恨不得掘地三尺也要找到尤东东。  
而另一边，尤东东当时出了小区大门，发现周围小超市都关了。而且他走得急，手机也没带，翻遍了全身上下，只在裤兜里翻出一张皱皱巴巴的十块钱。  
十块钱买棒棒糖倒是够了，可是哪有地方给他买啊。  
尤东东在小区外面转了一圈，所有商铺都关着灯。他无奈，舔舔嘴唇，摸摸肚子里的孩子：“唉，宝宝你忍一忍，先跟妈妈回家吃葡萄吧。明天再让爸爸给你买棒棒糖。”  
于是他从一个门出来，绕了一圈又从另一个门回去了。  
但是这时候冯豆子已经出来找他了，尤东东没有钥匙，楼下单元门锁着，按门铃也没人接。  
尤东东心想这下完了，只能希望冯豆子发现找不到他能快点回来。  
他已经有了点肚子，在台阶上坐了一会窝得难受，而且还一直有蚊子咬他，只好站起来活动身体，在楼下绕着圈子走，啪啪地拍落在他身上的小虫子。  
他被咬倒是小，痒痒也就过去了。他怕万一有毒蚊子会引发感染，影响到肚子里的宝宝。  
尤东东这几日本来就吃得不多，体力有限，在家基本都是躺着或者坐着，很久没这样站，没一会儿就累了，腰腿都酸。  
他不知道现在几点，也不知道冯豆子什么时候能回来。他也想过出去找冯豆子，但又怕万一这段时间冯豆子回来了看不到他会着急。  
尤东东思来想去，只好一边继续跟蚊虫作斗争一边念叨冯豆子快点回来。

冯豆子跟皮大聪走到楼下的时候，看到的就是尤东东扶着腰轻轻跺脚还在身上拍来拍去的样子。  
一瞬间冯豆子还以为自己眼花了，他从没这样渴望过能看到尤东东，也从没觉得看到他跟往常一样好好的能有种热泪盈眶的冲动。毫无音讯的两个小时给了他一种失而复得的感受，他气他不说清楚就赌气出门，也急得担惊受怕恨不得找到之后要把他用手铐锁在身边。  
其实比起他出事，冯豆子更怕的是尤东东就这么跑了。不打一声招呼，因为可笑的原因，就要从他身边逃走，他无法接受。  
这段时间他们虽然没有整天在一起，但冯豆子知道尤东东就待在家，穿着他的衣服，等他回去。他以前很喜欢在外面玩，最近偶尔接到朋友的邀约电话也兴致缺缺，心里总记挂着有人等他回家做饭，不知道那人今天吃得下东西没有。  
这两个小时冯豆子想了很多种结果，但没一种他能心平气和地接受。  
此时看到让他揪着一颗心的人就站在楼下，等他回来开门。冯豆子浑身发抖，千言万语却如鲠在喉。  
听到声音的尤东东抬头看向冯豆子，刚想埋怨他怎么才回来，却见冯豆子满脸怒气大步流星冲向他。  
尤东东看他一副要吃人的表情以为要挨揍，下意识抬手去挡，却被拉住紧紧拥进了怀里。  
不明所以的人一动不动任由冯豆子抱着，察觉到肩膀湿湿的——是眼泪。  
尤东东呆愣住，他没想到冯豆子会哭，而且是为了他哭。他难得见到Alpha有这么脆弱的时刻，震惊过后心里又泛起心疼，缓缓抬起手安慰地抚摸对方的背，嗫嚅着道了声“对不起”。  
冯豆子真想打他两拳，又不忍心下手怕弄伤他，只好狠狠咬他肩膀。尤东东闷哼一声受了，小声地反复跟他道歉。  
觉得不够解气的某人咬完人还不够，在他身上肉最多的屁股上用力又打又捏。  
尤东东疼得哎呦哎呦地制止他，“你干嘛呀……姐夫还在这看着呢……”  
冯豆子闻言松开他，又盯着他的脸摸摸他的肚子反反复复确认他是真的没事，才回头跟皮大聪道谢。  
“对不起姐夫，今晚麻烦你了……”  
皮大聪示意不要紧，让他们赶紧上去休息。  
冯豆子：“要不姐夫今晚在这住吧，都这么晚了。”  
皮大聪拒绝了，心想我才不当电灯泡打扰你们小情侣呢。  
冯豆子见他坚持，也没强留，说送他去门口打车。  
尤东东被紧握着手牵着，冯豆子力气很大，攥得他手疼。他想让冯豆子轻点，偷偷观察了一下对方脸色，觉得还是不要这时候去触霉头。  
他一边被拉着走一边悄悄扯了扯冯豆子衣摆，指指他另一只手里拎着的带子，用眼神示意。  
冯豆子火气还没完全消，没好气地把一兜棒棒糖扔进他怀里，恶狠狠地说：“吃吧吃吧！你最好都给我吃光！一个也别剩！”  
尤东东低头挑了一个水果味的，但他一只手还被牵着，没办法剥糖纸。他挣了挣，没挣开，小声抱怨道：“你先松手……”  
冯豆子不理他，反而握得更紧，示意他把棒棒糖拿过来，自己给他剥。  
尤东东继续嘟囔：“你也一只手你怎么剥……”但还是乖乖把棒棒糖递了过去。  
冯豆子连扯带拽地暴力弄掉了那层糖纸，揣进裤兜里，也不看尤东东，闷头往前走。  
在他身后跟着的尤东东叼着糖，觉得冯豆子这样想揍他又不敢揍的样子特别有趣。他在冯豆子身后的阴影里弯起眼睛，抿着嘴角偷偷笑了。  
棒棒糖好甜呀。


End file.
